Blog de usuário:USklaverei/Distance between the Soul Society and the Reioukyu and the Speed ​​of Mimihagi and Lille
Introduction Here we will find Ichigo's cruising speed, the distance between Reiokyu and Seireitei and the speed of Mimihagi. Considerations Let's go. In chapter 555, Ichigo was training in Reiokyu for the war against the Quincies. His training ended and he would travel to Seireitei. Kirinji says it would take 7 days using the regular shunpo. Ichigo then quotes that if he hurries he would make half a day. Ichibe then arrives and mentions that the Quincies were attacking the Seireitei 3 hours ago. Ichigo then leaves, before that, he talks to Urahara to find out how the situation is there . [https://mangabeast.com/manga/Bleach/0555-013.png When the conversation ends, "I have to hurry," so he leaves for Seireitei (realize the sonic boom).] Then in chapter 581 Ichigo arrives at Seireitei [https://mangabeast.com/manga/Bleach/0581-018.png (note that Ichigo is still with the Sonic Boom ''). ]He collides with the Shokonmanku and then hits the ground, he passes the Stern Ritters without their realizing it and he says, "I went down too fast." Here we have its initial velocity that is 0, we also have its final velocity that is "X", with which we find its acceleration, point. ''But why would this be constant? What guarantees that he forced all the way? So Ichigo from the beginning of the series showed to have a great force, even in its basic form he cites that would be able to run for 5 days in a row in a machine that drained his energy. Ichigo was also able to fight for 3 consecutive months without rest , with his opponent being much stronger and trying to [https://mangabeast.com/manga/Bleach/0410-007.png "kill him''.]'' Here they are after 3 months struggling, realize that Ichigo's hair is huge. The trip lasted 9 hours and 15 minutes, he would have much strength to keep that speed constant so much so that he still said he would hurry like hell to get there, so much so that he got there faster than expected, since he quotes either could do it at noon and he did it in 9 hours, all indicating that he kept that acceleration all the way. This also helps here, since Ichigo is protected from friction, and can continue with speed without external interferences, this basically depended only on him. Distance between Reiokyu and Seireitei For this we first need to find the radius of the Seireitei, which according to this calculation , is 509295.81 m. I'll use this here. Ichigo was descending from Reiokyu at high speed, shortly after, he collided with Shokomanku, and some Quincies could not see him . I'll consider human reaction, 0.1 second. From the description of Kūkaku , we know that the Shakonmaku forms a perfect sphere around the Seiretes, so that its height is equivalent to the radius of the Seireitei. Ichigo's Speed in Cruise : V = 509295,81 / 0.1 : V = 5092958,1 m / s The initial velocity of Ichigo was 0 and the final velocity is 5092958.1 m / s. In addition, it took 9 hours and 15 minutes (33300 seconds) to get to Seireitei. Therefore, its acceleration is: : 5092958,1 = 0 + (A * 33300) : 5092958,1 = 33300A : A = 5092958,1 / 33300 : A = 152.94 m / s² And finally, the distance to the Reiokyu: : D = 152.94 * 33300 ^ 2/2 : D = 169593636600/2 : D = 84796818300 m Speed Mimihagi Mimihagi crossed it in 2 frames , I'll consider 5 seconds: : V = 84796818300 / 5 : V = 16959363660 m / s Speed Lille Lille came down from Reioukyu at an overwhelming speed. In the scene it seems that Lille crossed that distance very fast, but we do not have a concrete period of time, the only thing is the conversation between Nanao and Shunsui. I'll consider 20 seconds, I think it's consistent. : V = 84796818300 / 20 : V = 4239840915 m / s Results Distance between Reiokyu and Seireitei = 84 796 818,300 km Mimihagi Speed = 56.5x SoL (FTL+) Lille Speed = 14''.''1x SoL (FTL+) Categoria:Posts de blog